


Tolerance is Key

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Draco/Millicent fanmix made many moons ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolerance is Key

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/joeyjames/pic/00004fe2/)          

 

 

 

**Sorry or Please – Kings of Convenience**  
  
 _Your increasingly long embraces_  
 _Are they saying sorry or please?_  
 _I don't know what's happening, help me_  
 _I don't normally beg for assistance_  
 _I rely on my own eyes to see_  
 _But right now they make no sense to me_  
 _Right now you make no sense to me_

 

 

**Ache – James Carrington**

_Isn't it strange, the way things can change_  
 _Life that you lead, turned on its head_  
 _suddenly someone, means more than you felt for_  
 _house in its yard, turns into home._  
 _Sorry but I meant to say, many things along the way, this ones for you._  

 

 

**Little Ways – The Honeymoon**

_This is how I finally found little ways_  
 _of letting you down_  
 _By watching my mouth whenever you're around_

 

 

**Foundation – Kate Nash**

_Thursday night, everything's fine, except you've got that look in your eye_  
 _when I’m tellin' a story and you find it boring,_  
 _you're thinking of something to say._  
 _You'll go along with it then drop it and humiliate me in front of our friends._

_Then I’ll use that voice that you find annoyin' and say something like_  
 _"yeah, intelligent input, darlin', why don't you just have another beer then?"_

_Then you'll call me a bitch_  
 _and everyone we're with will be embarrassed,_  
 _and I won’t give a shit._

 

 

**Your Daddy’s Car – Divine Comedy**  
  
 _Can you feel the sadness in our love?_  
 _It's the only kind we're worthy of_  
 _Can you feel the madness in our hearts_  
 _As the key turns and the engine starts?_

 

**Tired of You – Foo Fighters**

_I can be your liar_  
 _I can be your bearer of bad news_  
 _Sick and uninspired by the diamonds in your fire_  
 _Burning like a flame inside of you_  
 _But is this just desire or the truth …_

_I won't go getting tired of you_  
 _I won't go getting tired of you_  
 _I'm not getting tired_

 

****  
****

******Thinking About You – Radiohead**  
  
 _I've been thinking about you_  
 _So how can you sleep_  
 _These people aren't your friends_  
 _They're paid to kiss your feet_  
 _They don't know what I know_  
 _And why should you care_  
 _When I'm not there_ ****  
  
  


****Hey Ya – Matt Weddle** **  
  
_You think you've got it_  
 _Ohh, you think you've got it_  
 _But got it just don't get it_  
 _Till' there's nothing at all_  
 _We get together_  
 _Ohh, we get together_  
 _But separate’s always better when there's feelings involved_  
 _If what they say is "Nothing is forever"_  
 _Then what makes, Then what makes, Then what makes_  
 _Then what makes, Then what makes love the exception_  
 _So why are we so in denial_  
 _When we know we're not happy here..._

 

 

****The Space Between – Dave Matthews Band** **

_We're strange allies_  
 _With warring hearts_  
 _What wild-eyed beast you be_  
 _The Space Between_  
 _The wicked lies we tell_  
 _And hope to keep safe from the pain_


End file.
